Ya Gotta Love Heartlake City
Ya Gotta Love Heartlake City is the first episode of Season 3 of the LEGO Friends webisodes. Synopsis The five LEGO Friends plan to save the new girl at school, Naomi. She’s stuck touring the city with the boring Mr. Snivel. They want to show her the REAL Heartlake City sights, and not just torn down buildings and empty anthills… Plot (Spoilers) Ms. Stevens introduces her class at Heartlake High to a new student, and says her name is Naomi. Ms. Stevens also states that she's new to Heartlake City and that her uncle is the Mayor. Ms. Stevens explains that Naomi has had a two-day tour of Heartlake City with Mr. Snivel, the mayor's assistant. Naomi tells the students that Mr. Snivel has shown her the empty lot where the box factory used to be, the giant dirt hole where the car wash was, and five statues of the mayor. She says tomorrow he's going to show her the anthill, and sarcastically comments that she hopes she can stand the excitement. This causes all the students to laugh. Mia is at her locker with the rest of the Friends and complains how awful it is that Snivel's tour is going to cause Naomi to hate Heartlake City, despite the fact that it's great. Olivia agrees especially since Mr. Snivel is going to show her an anthill, and Mia says they need to show Naomi all the great places of Heartlake City. Stephanie suggests they change the route for the tour, and the girls get to work. They create the perfect Heartlake City Guide, and Stephanie says it's now time to put it into circulation. Mr. Snivel is looking at an anthill, and talking about how he thought the ants would be home. Naomi asks if the can visit more populated places while one of the girls sneaks the guide into Snivel's back pocket, replacing the original one. Soon, he and Naomi are at the popstar TV studio, and Naomi is amazed. Andrea shows her around and also introduces Naomi to Livi. Snivel gets into an accident involving fake coconuts. Next up, is the Heartlake Lighthouse, and Snivel falls down the steps and ruins it again. They finally make it to Cupcake Heaven, where the girls are waiting for the two. When Mr. Snivel (on crutches) and Naomi enter Emma offers them cupcakes. Mr. Snivel grabs a cupcake, knocking the rest out of the tray, and states that people in his day called him "Sprinkle Snivel". But he slips on a cupcake and falls into the kitchen. Naomi takes a picture of it with her phone, and Emma points out that there's still one cupcake left. Stephanie explains that because of all the accidents, Naomi might not have gotten the best impression of Heartlake. Andrea jumps in, saying that they want her to like Heartlake City as much as they do, and - she gets cut-off. Naomi turns out to love it, and thinks the cupcake is the best cupcake she's ever had, and wonders if the café is hiring. The girls are surprised that Naomi's voice sounds the same when she is happy, and Emma jokingly asks if they can keep her. They laugh happily, closing the webisode. Fun Facts *This episode reveals how the city guide shown in the opening credits was created, the girls made it for Naomi to give her a more exciting tour. * Livi's outfit for her jungle music video is the same as Andrea's outfit in the Jungle Rescue subtheme of 2014. * The song "Hands In the Air" is played briefly at the end of the webisode. Milestones * Naomi and Mr. Snivel make their debuts in the LEGO Friends series. Gallery ClassWavingHello.png|Class waving hello to Naomi BoredClass.png|We are so bored we are falling asleep Download.jpg|Mia at her locker. AndreaLeafing.png|Andrea removing the leaf so Naomi doesn't realise she was hiding in the shrubbery OuchyWatching.png|Andrea, Livi and Naomi watching Snivel's accident SnivelCocolanched.png|Snivel buried under a pile of imitation coconuts SunglassesEmergency.png|In case of accidental lighthouse activation, always have a pair of sunglasses in your pocket. Category:Webisodes Category:Season 3 Webisodes